Rootstripe
❝ quote tbd ❞ — rootstripe Rootstripe is a dark brown tabby she-cat with thick, black stripes and green eyes. She is loyal, even if her actions may say otherwise. She is currently a queen of ShadowClan, and is mentoring Dewpaw. 'Appearance' Heritage: Domestic Shorthair(father) x Moggy(mother) Description: Rootstripe is a dark brown tabby she-cat with thick, black mackerel tabby pattern. She has bright green eyes and no white anywhere on her body; her underbelly is a slightly lighter brown, similar to her ears, a large, muscular build, and short hair. Due to being a queen, Rootstripe's stomach is swollen with four kits. Palette: : = Base (#1e140d) : = Markings (#000000) : = Underbelly (#38281e) : = Eyes (#006822) : = Inner Ears (#7c5c47) : = Pawpads (#26201b) Voice: Rootstripe has what would be considered a "normal" voice, however it is slightly deeper than the average female's. Scent: Rootstripe smells like ShadowClan, but also smells slightly like a damp log. Gait: tbd 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Loyal -' Through it may not seem like it, Rootstripe is very loyal to ShadowClan and her semi-friends. * '''+ Determined -''' Description of trait * '''± "Fake" -''' Rootstripe is quite good at faking happiness to seem mentally alright, especially when someone seems concerned or skeptical about her current status. * '''± Depressed -''' Description of trait * '''± Unmotivated -''' Description of trait * '''− Stubborn -''' Description of trait * '''− Rude -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Yarrowheart, Sedgekit Age Range: 0-6 moons *Yarrowheart has a fling with a rogue she-cat just before leaf-bare, resulting in Rootkit and Sedgekit being born during the cold season. The rogue she-cat takes them back to Yarrowheart, where Rootkit and Sedgekit are raised by queens. *In the middle of leaf bare, Yarrowheart comes down with whitecough, and Sedgekit comes down with kitcough. *Shortly after the two come down with the coughs, both of them die, leaving Rootkit technically orphaned. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Jaguarstripe Age Range: 6-12 moons *Rootkit becomes Rootpaw, and is apprenticed to a black tabby tom named Jaguarstripe. At first, Rootpaw is scared of him, but learns to respect him. *Jaguarstripe teaches Rootpaw how to hunt, and she has quite a bit of trouble with it, and Jaguarstripe is getting frustrated with her inability to learn. Rootpaw develops another fear of Jaguarstripe. *After learning to hunt, Rootpaw is taught how to fight, which she excels at. 'Warriorhood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Dewpaw, Maplestrike, Cottonmouth Age Range: 12-30 moons *Rootpaw becomes Rootstripe, for her thick black stripes, similar to tree roots. *Shortly after Rootstripe becomes a warrior, Jaguarstripe dies due to causes unknown to Rootstripe. *Rootstripe is appointed the apprentice of Dewpaw. Rootstripe proves to have trouble with teaching her, and being motivated to teach her. *Rootstripe trespasses in SkyClan territory, going over to RiverClan's territory, where she has a fling with a RiverClan tom with Maplestrike. *Rootstripe discovers she is pregnant with his kits, and is left in a constant state of regret and anxiety. *Rootstripe meets Cottonmouth, and she quickly befriends her. 'Queenhood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 30-Current moons *Rootstripe asks Coalstar if she can become a queen for her kits. Coalstar says yes, and Rootstripe gets straight to work on her den in the nursery. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Nightmoth/Medicine Cat/Clan Medicine Cat/⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"H-he's fine." Rootstripe says, still slightly in shock about what he had told her. :Cottonmouth/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁/50% ::"She's my friend." :Dewpaw/Apprentice/Apprentice/⦁⦁⦁/75% ::"I need to train her more...she's a good cat, just kind of annoying..." :Jaguarstripe/Warrior/Mentor/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::Rootstripe seems sad at the mention of her old mentor. "He was a really good mentor, even though he was strict...I'm naming one of my kits after him." |-|WindClan= :Rootstripe has not met anyone in WindClan, and does not plan on doing so. |-|ThunderClan= :Rootstripe has not met anyone in ThunderClan, and does not plan on doing so. |-|RiverClan= :Maplestrike/Warrior/Fling/⦁⦁⦁/45% ::Rootstripe glares at you, her green eyes narrowed. "I'd rather not talk about it, thanks." |-|SkyClan= :Rootstripe has not met anyone in SkyClan, and does not plan on doing so. |-|Outside the Clans= :Rootstripe has not met anyone outside the Clans, and does not plan on doing so. 'Trivia' *Rootstripe is currently expecting four kits, which are the result of a fling with a RiverClan tom named Maplestrike, and dreads them. 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:ShadowClan Category:Queen Category:Character Category:OC